


【库萨】【水形物语AU】观察员

by BLUE_tomotoes



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Shape Of Water - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUE_tomotoes/pseuds/BLUE_tomotoes
Summary: 库萨的水形物语AU。设定是冷战时期，在美当科学家的俄国间谍库X人鱼萨沙。主要甜，偶尔虐，结局只有HE。





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

今天T4实验室将迎来一只神秘生物。

作为T4实验室研究小组组长的伊利亚•库里克被长官命令在实验室中待命。据说政府在亚马逊河流发现一只神秘生物，研究这只神秘生物的伟大任务非常幸运地落到了T4实验室。

这一等就从早上等到了傍晚。

在看到组员第二十次调节水池的温度时，库里克终于忍不住说:“够了。这种毫无意义的事你还要做多少次，我们现在根本无法确定怎样的水温适合那个生物。”

研究员马上收回手坐回去，不到一会儿又忍不住去拨弄其他机器。

库里克的耐心已经用尽，用力揉了下眉心一语不发地刷卡走出了实验室。

长年通风不良的地下研究所透着一股若有若无的霉味，铁制闸门在长年累月的湿气腐蚀下已锈迹斑斑，在昏暗灯光的照射下呈现出模糊的暗红，像是这扇厚重的大门流出的血液，它们早已凝固多年。

不，血锈从未停止蔓延过。库里克想。

这个埋藏在地下的政府秘密研究所，专门研究各种不可公之于众的生物，不择手段从中获取一切可利用的东西。

库里克是一位年轻的生物学学者，天赋异禀，学识渊博。几年前被地下研究所挖角成功，从此在T4实验室中研究各种奇怪的生物。

在这里工作的几年一点都不愉快也不有趣，但库里克不能离开，因为他还背负着更重要的使命。

地下通道突然骚动起来，库里克循声望去，一群人在运送一个巨大的水箱，所有搬运水箱的工作人员都带着紧张却又抑制不住兴奋的神情。

他们把水箱拉到T4的大门前，领队人对库里克说:“库里克先生，这就是你们新的研究对象。很抱歉，我们来晚了。”

库里克摆了摆手当作招呼，然后刷卡开门让他们把水箱运进去。

所有实验室的研究人员都围了上来。他们从未收到过这么大的水箱，一时都有点兴奋。

水箱表面是层厚实的玻璃，被坚硬的金属框架牢牢固定住，看起来似乎用炸弹也无法将其破坏。装在这样的囚笼里的会是个怎眼的危险生物呢？浑浊的水阻挡了人们探究地目光，只隐隐约约看到一坨黑色的东西在水中晃动。

库里克正打算敲打玻璃引它出来的时候，运送箱子的工作人员立马出声制止：“库里克博士，您最好不要这么做。这只生物在遭到我们抓捕之后变得异常暴躁，攻击性极强，已经造成几个同事受伤。现在它还处于很不稳定的状态，再受刺激怕会失控。我建议今天先让它待在里面熟悉环境，明天再……”

还没等他讲完，库里克已经用力地敲上了玻璃。

气氛有一瞬间的凝重，大家都屏住了呼吸等待未知的发生。

然而十几秒过去了，水中泛起了涟漪，却没有任何东西浮上来。周围的人松了一口气同时又有点失望。

运输队队长看库里克实在不像个会听劝的主，干脆吩咐手下把水箱安置到专门的机器上，一边说：“这是长官的命令，他明天上午会过来。”

噢那个烦人的理查德·斯特里克兰又要来了。干等了一天的烦躁心情更甚，库里克扬扬手说：“你们回去吧。”

其他研究人员本来还想等着水箱里的生物冒头，但是看到库里克的黑脸却是一刻都不想呆了，惟恐他的怒火会烧到自己身上。

这位科学家总是沉默寡言，语气不善，没有一个人懂得如何和他相处。但很少有人真的讨厌他，毕竟作为一个天才，那点古怪的脾气总是很容易被原谅的。再说了，他长得很英俊，再加上一点冷酷，导致研究室里的女性又爱他又怕他。

其它研究员很快就把东西收拾完离开了，库里克目送最后一个人离去，关上实验室的闸门。实验室突然只剩下机器运作的声音和水声。

他来到水箱前，静静地看着。

水中有只手掌慢慢地按上了玻璃。很像人类的手掌，但仔细看手指之间连着薄薄的膜。

“你是什么？”

里面的生物似乎听懂了这句话，缓慢靠近玻璃。库里克先是看到一条巨大的鱼尾，然后是和人类几乎毫无区别的上身，然后是……

一双灰蓝色的眼睛，此时这双看似温和的大眼睛正在好奇地打量玻璃外的世界。

这是一条人鱼，而且……它长得很漂亮。修长的身体连着淡蓝色的鱼尾，闪闪发光的鳞片像是不慎落入水中的星星，摆动的鱼尾宛若摇曳的星河；而它作为人的部分，也很赏心悦目，温柔的眉眼盛得下地球上的每一片海洋，棕色的短发在水中肆意飘扬。

这真是个久违的惊喜。日复一日的枯燥工作早已让库里克很不耐烦，过去的研究对象不过尔尔，而这次可以堪称重大发现，也许不久之后就可以离开这个鬼地方了。称得上是愉悦的心情在库里克心中蔓延开来。

“你能听得懂我说的话吗？”他敲了敲玻璃。

里头的人鱼摸了摸库里克敲过的地方，呆了几秒，便带着一尾星河隐没在水中。

 

库里克回到家后，写了一封信。

它将会在合适的时候被寄出去。


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2

当理查德•斯特里克兰踏入T4实验室的时候，研究人员们正打算打开水箱把里面的生物弄进水池里。

斯特里克兰走过去制止了正在开水箱的人，“你们最好把它麻醉了再弄出去，我可是听说这怪物把我手下咬伤进医院了。”

库里克闻言走过来说:“没必要。不过是条人鱼而已。但是你最好还是离远点吧，毕竟你和你的手下有一样的味道。”

真是烦人的家伙。

两人唯一有默契的共识也就这个了，斯特里克兰和库里克一直互看不顺眼。

斯特里克兰在心中冷笑：反正总有逮住他把柄的时候。

忍下了怒气，他摆摆手说:“好的好的，你的地方，你说了算。”

研究员们把水箱上盖打开。库里克直接伸手进水里摸索，过了一会他从水里牵出了一只手，然后是手臂。一颗头慢慢从水中浮出来。

其他所有人都屏住了呼吸，看着这个美丽的生物慢慢浮现出它的真面目。

尽管做好了心理准备，大家还是被这条美丽的人鱼震惊到说不出话来。

早于大家看到人鱼的库里克忍不住沾沾自喜起来，尽管觉得这没什么值得骄傲的，但是微微扬起的嘴角还是出卖了他压抑不住的愉悦感。

还好此时大家的注意力都在人鱼身上，不然又得狠狠震惊一把:什么？这个伊利亚•库里克竟然笑了？

最先反应过来的是斯特里克兰，他对着人鱼吹了声口哨:“我的上帝。它真美。”情不自禁伸出手想触摸一下它的脸，结果人鱼轻巧地避开了。

“所以我说了。你和你的手下有一样的味道，它不喜欢。”

接着库里克牵引着人鱼的手摸进了水池里，在水中轻轻安抚了下，然后松开了手。

“我想你会愿意挪到更大的地方的。漂亮的家伙。”

人鱼往水池探身，轻轻一跃便跳进了水池中。蓝色的尾巴在半空中拖过一抹星光，研究员们再次看呆了。

“醒醒。准备开始工作了。”库里克看着一众研究员都没回过神来，忍不住出声提醒。要知道，他们实验室还有好几个项目在做，毫不清闲，而对人鱼的研究安排则在几天后开始，等人鱼适应了环境之后。

在开始今天的工作之前还有件事要做:把烦人的家伙赶出去。“斯特里克兰先生，你是时候离开了。我们要开始工作，你在这里很不方便。”

斯特里克兰努力把某个F开头的词语咽了下去，不悦地说:“等你们开始对它的研究时，通知我一声。”他指了指水池那边。

库里克微微点头算是答应，然后转身就投入了工作状态中。

斯特里克兰离开实验室前忍不住回头望了望水池那边。这样的尤物，谁忍心少看几眼呢？他掏出常备的糖果抓了一大把扔进嘴里。新的一天又开始了。

 

“我的天，它又在看着我了，被这张脸看着我根本没办法好好工作啊。”一位研究员拿着手里的滴管和隔壁的同事抱怨。

“我也是，总是忍不住回头……”

大概整个实验室里完全投入做研究的人就只有伊利亚•库里克一个人了。水池里的人鱼有时潜在水里，有时像现在这样趴在水池边缘，静静地看着。导致研究员们都心不在焉，工作效率极低。到了下班汇报工作的时候，每个人明显都没有完成今天的任务。

库里克不打算指责什么，毕竟他自己也不小心走了十分钟神。至于原因——显而易见。

于是等着挨批的众人松了一口气。汇报结束后，大多数人都留在实验室里，围着水池议论，而人鱼就趴在水池边看着他们。一个个都像是想触碰它但是又不敢迈出第一步。

库里克就在旁边看着，反正上了地面后，这里的一切都是不存在的，就让他们把话都在这里讲完吧。

终于有勇士上前一步。人鱼竟然没躲，非常顺从地被摸了摸头发，那摸头发的人也非常吃惊，摸了一下就缩回手。看到人鱼这么顺从，周围的人都蠢蠢欲动。

“你们回去吧。”

却没想到库里克会在此刻出声阻止。其他人羡慕嫉妒的眼神要把那位研究员的后脑勺凿出一个洞了，抓着他一边走向门外一边问他人鱼的头发是什么手感。

可是库里克在听到答案之前他们的声音就消失在了门外。

他坐回案前继续完成那不小心溜走的十分钟工作。然而一坐下就明显的感觉到背后有人盯着他。

结果就是:十分钟过去了，他依然没有做成任何事。而更该死的是，他花了其中九分钟在想人鱼的头发到底是什么触感，由什么构成，与人类是否相同。

本着科学精神，他决定一探究竟。

触碰到那颗棕色的脑袋时，人鱼温顺地低下头方便他摸。这让他想起小时候养的猫，每次他一伸手，那颗毛茸茸的脑袋就会顺从的蹭他掌心。

而现在——柔软顺滑的质感和微微颤抖的眼睫毛在争夺库里克的注意力。

收回手，他干脆在水池边坐了下来，与那双灰蓝色的眼睛平视。

他想起了过去在机密文件里看过的资料——世界上存在的人鱼可不止一条，尽管这些研究从未公开——人鱼的智商比人类平均水平要高。

那是不是说明，这双蓝眼睛的主人，也能够学会人类的语言，理解人类的思维？

于是他决定做一件愚蠢的事——和一条鱼以人类的方式沟通。

他指了指自己说“伊留什卡。”迎着疑惑的目光再次重复“伊-留-什-卡。”顿了几秒，只见人鱼微微张嘴吐出了几个音，难以辨认。

库里克再次重复这几个音，而人鱼念了几遍后终于能勉强能听出是“伊留什卡”的音。

抚摸头部作为人类的肢体语言，很多时候表达鼓励、赞赏的意思，而库里克也确实这么做了，尽管人鱼未必能理解。

然而意想不到的是，人鱼也伸出手指着自己发出了几个音节。

“嘶……嗄……”讲了好几遍，库里克拼命从其中找到类似人类语言的音节出来，“萨……沙……？”

人鱼露出了微笑，他变得更好看了。像是刹那燃烧在夜空的流星，点亮了夜空。

库里克脑子空了，伸手拥住赤裸着的白皙肩膀，与人鱼来了个人类的贴面礼，在他耳边细语“很高兴认识你，萨沙。”

 

看来这十分钟是补不回来了。


	3. Chapter3

Chapter3

接下来几天，研究员们为了亲近萨沙，使出了浑身解数。比如说变着法子带食物给萨沙，生肉熟食蔬菜……等等，还有糖果巧克力？又比如说，带各种漂亮的东西，鲜花宝石珊瑚观赏鱼。根据他们的说法，他们并不是为了逗人鱼开心才这么做的，带这些这东西只是为了观察人鱼的反应，获得更多信息。虽然出发点不那么单纯，但是确实更进一步了解了人鱼的习性。

萨沙最爱吃生肉，其他东西也会吃，没有出现不良反应；至于那些漂亮的东西，萨沙没有表现出特别偏好，那些被吃光的观赏鱼除外。而研究员们和萨沙也确实一天一天亲近起来，每次收到东西，他总是会展露笑容以回报。导致的后果就是－－大家更加热衷于送各种东西给萨沙了。

库里克看着水池里的东西一天天增多，甚至还有剧增的趋势时，下了禁令：除了带日常食用分量的食物之外，不能再带任何东西来。

日常分量？那可太少了。于是聪明的研究员们为了防止出现内斗的情况，规定了每天轮流由几个人带食物来。听起来是个非常公平的机制。但是其中有一个人拥有特权大家却不敢有任何言语的，那就是他们的上司伊利亚•库里克。

每天下班后，库里克都会待在实验室，尽管这是他从以前就有的习惯，但是谁又知道库里克会不会趁着这个时间刷人鱼的好感度呢。不，大家还是能看出的，人鱼明显对库里克会更亲近一点。

某次，要抽人鱼的血研化验其中的物质，研究员刚把针管拿出来，人鱼的脸色马上变了，静静地与研究员对峙，也不愿伸出手来。库里克接过针管，直接在水里把萨沙的手抓出来，握着手腕说（也不管萨沙是否听懂）：“别怕，只是抽点血而已。”说着摸了摸萨沙的头，萨沙变得平和起来，配合抽完了一管血。研究员们羡慕的同时又觉得有耐心的库里克真是非常的……迷人。尽管这耐心从来没花在他们身上。

在这段时间里，一直惦记着这条漂亮的人鱼的斯特里克兰天天都会过来实验室。每次他走到水池边缘，人鱼都不会靠近。为了等人鱼过来，他还刻意在这里待久一点，但是从未成功过。

 

下班后，等所有研究员都离开实验室后，萨沙游到水池边，“伊留什卡。”

库里克拿出一本书和一堆杂七杂八的物品放到水池边上。这是一本很简单的配图单词书，每天这时候库里克都会教萨沙几个简单的单词，从常见物品的名字讲起。萨沙学习能力很强，现在已经能把研究员们送的东西叫上名字了。

但是他从不在其他人面前说话，库里克也不曾和他们说过萨沙的名字，在这一点上他们两个达成了一种微妙的共识。一个小秘密。

每次课程结束后，库里克都会摸摸萨沙的头以示鼓励。然后萨沙就会回以一个甜甜的微笑。

不过今天似乎有点不同，正当库里克要离开的时候，萨沙唤了声：“伊留什卡。”然后手掌在库里克头上揉了揉，力度没掌握好，头发都揉乱了。“再见。”这句库里克每天最后对他说的话，他也记住了，今天是第一次说出来。

库里克愣了下，把头发弄顺，“再见，萨沙。”

 

库里克弄来了一部电视到实验室给萨沙看，这也属于课程的一部分，便于萨沙更好的理解人类的世界。又是一天的下班后，库里克打开了电视调到音乐节目，看着看着就趴在水池边缘睡着了。

他做了个梦。

他站在聚光灯下，周围是整片整片的黑暗，但他丝毫不害怕，甚至有种陌生的熟悉感。这时音乐突然响起，是一首熟悉的探戈舞曲，在听到的一瞬间他马上进入了状态。他的某位老师曾经评价他是不可驯服的野马。摆脱了重力的束缚，他在舞台上有最狂放的舞姿，最不羁的灵魂。那时还有很多人为他鼓掌尖叫。

但是此刻，他已经快要忘记这种感觉，那些舞台已经深深的埋藏在了莫斯科的雪里，一层又一层，这里从不迎来春天，雪白无垠的天地只能容下他一个人。

这支舞是一个人的探戈，却要表达出两个人的情感，他抬起右手搂住那个不存在的灵魂，左手执起它的手掌，在节奏感极强的音乐中旋转、跳跃。曾经的喝彩声已经不复存在，这个世界似乎又下起了雪，安静得连每片雪花落地的声音都听得见。

不觉间，一曲终了。手中的灵魂陡然有了分量，有了实体。库里克才发现他正在搂着萨沙，萨沙的鱼尾已变成了修长的双腿，站起来与他一般高。他从未这么近的看过萨沙，近到能从灰蓝色的眼睛看到自己，近到仿佛萨沙稍一偏头就能吻上他，而他也确实这么做了。闭上眼睛，轻轻触到的嘴唇上带着海水的盐味，冰凉而又柔软。

再睁开眼的时候，感受到的却是实验室里苍白的灯光。他才意识到他不过是睡着了做了个梦，但是唇上冰凉潮湿的触感……萨沙正在舔着他的嘴唇。这下库里克是真的醒了。

他轻轻的推开那颗棕色的脑袋。“萨沙，你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“伊留什卡。”

库里克知道他不会从萨沙那里得到答案，但是他很明确答案是什么。人类的感情如此复杂，就这么一小段时间，人鱼能够理解吗？显然是不能的。他突然觉得，过去对待萨沙的方式也许是错误的，错误地把萨沙对人类的理解引到一个未知的方向去，这是不恰当的。然而这并没有什么好后悔的，只是在这之后应该改变这种方式。

库里克忙于思考这些东西，连“再见”都忘了和萨沙说。于是萨沙就一直在水池边看着库里克的背影消失在门外，他不能理解，他的伊留什卡为什么突然变了。

 

奇妙的是，这晚库里克又做了同一个梦。唯一不同的是，自始至终梦里都只有自己。和过去一样，熟悉的孤独让他十分安心。

他躺在莫斯科的雪地上，片片雪花覆盖在他温柔地飘落在他的头发上，脸上，衣服上。春天依然不会来临，而他也不需要等待冬天的离去。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

 

库里克开车到一个废弃的车库，里面早已有人等待。

“廖莎。”

“伊留什卡。”

他们互相拥抱了对方。“好久不见。”库里克拍了拍阿列克谢·亚古丁的肩膀。

“走吧，我们找个地方聊。”阿列克谢笑着晃了晃手中的两瓶伏特加。

 

“这次是有什么重要事情向组织汇报吗？”星幕下阿列克谢的眼睛衬得亮晶晶的。

“最近实验室来了条人鱼。”说着库里克灌下了一大口伏特加，纯粹而又热烈的口感充盈了整个口腔，带来了一种莫名的安心感，“而且他很聪明，学习能力很强。他的血液……我们化验了一下，有些我们尚未明确的物质，初步确定有提高自愈能力的物质在。”

“人鱼竟然真的存在？这是个好消息，在美国佬获得更多资料之前，也许我们得先把人鱼弄回去。”

“不。再过一段时间，我还未确定他是否值得……你知道的，这种事可能只有一次机会，之后我们将无法待在这，暴露的风险太大了。”

棕发青年沉默了一下。“我知道，其实你也想回去俄罗斯。”

轻轻晃动盛着一抔月光的酒瓶，库里克不置可否。

尽管库里克很少表露明显的情绪，但从小和库里克一起长大的阿列克谢还是很了解这位比他大几岁的伙伴。当一时冲动的决定变成更为沉重的责任后，当时瞬间的解脱慢慢被时间酿成了苦酒，只能在每个黑夜里独自品酌。库里克是这样，自己也是这样。但是他们都不曾后悔。

“总之，我先把这事上报给组织。有什么新发现再联系我。”

轻轻一碰杯，剩下的是叙旧的时刻。

在漫天星幕下，他们用在这个国家被视为禁忌的语言谈过去，谈家人，谈起乡下的萤火虫，谈起冬天的雪，谈起莫斯科大剧院年轻的天才舞者以及他流星般短暂的生涯，谈起那时年轻又不顾一切的决定。

“塔拉索娃老师最近怎样了？”库里克问。

酒劲上来后，阿列克谢思考变得迟钝，思索了一下回答:“'失去两名爱徒之后花了很长时间恢复过来，最近在培育新的舞蹈演员。'上次通信时他们是这么说的。”

库里克自嘲般接着说:“而她的这两名爱徒正在距离她数万公里的地方喝酒谈风月。”

阿列克谢想起塔拉索娃待他们如亲子，最后却完全辜负了她的期待，愧疚之情忍不住从眼睛，从喉咙里冒出来，“……她是名好老师……伊留什卡……我们，总有一天会回去的。”

 

库里克回想了很多事，想到多年前舍下一切来美国当间谍的决定。原因是多么可笑任性。刚刚登上舞台的他马上就收到了很多鲜花与掌声，但是剧院内斗的战火却烧到了他这，处处掣肘，这对于厌恶束缚的他来说是件不能忍受的事;再加上对塔拉索娃长期积累的不满终于忍耐到极致。于是他走了，走的干干净净，干净得似乎伊利亚•库里克不曾存在一样。

至于廖沙的加入，又是后来才知道的事了。他也不甚清楚为何廖沙会加入。

不知不觉就聊到了半夜，酒精入侵他全身的血液。微醺间他想起了萨沙，萨沙……有一件事，他现在没有、以后也不会告诉廖沙，他发现自己对萨沙有不可抑制的欲望，他的眼睛，他的皮肤，他的笑容，他的头发，他的尾巴，他的一切仿佛都在对库里克发出无声的诱惑。库里克生平第一次品尝到害怕的滋味，他怕靠太近会忍不住伤害他。

所以他远离了。

任由酒精把大脑搅得沸腾，意识渐渐抽离，半睡半醒之间，库里克想起要回家，但是那个家太遥远了，根本回不去。又想着想着干脆在这睡着了。

 

第二天库里克醒来，顺便把廖沙叫醒，告别后回家收拾了一下自己就去实验室了。

今天萨沙却有点异常。他大部分时间都藏在水下，只有进食的时候才冒出来，食量也变少，仅为平时的一半。

研究员把食物递给人鱼的时候，碰到了人鱼的发烫的手。“它的手好烫，今天一整天都很不对劲，不会是生病了吧？”整个实验室突然紧张起来，人病了可以看医生，宠物病了可以看兽医，而他们的宝贝人鱼生病了能看谁？

心烦意乱地工作了一天的库里克把视线从研究报告上挪开，一回头就与萨沙的目光对上。这是他今天第一次直视萨沙，他确实与平常不同，白皙的脸上微微泛红，眼眶微微湿润，有点无精打采，但这种脆弱为他原本的美丽再度添上了几分诱惑。只见他粉色的嘴唇微微开合，似是吐露出一句无声的话语。但其他人都没有领会到这是什么意思，唯有库里克知道，萨沙在呼唤他－－伊留什卡。

库里克把混乱的思绪揉作一团丢进了黑暗的角落里，定了定神吩咐道：“验血。”

整个抽血乃至验血过程库里克都没有亲自参与，他就站在一旁抱着双臂看其他人忙活。他们拉起了人鱼的手，用酒精棉球消毒皮肤，小心翼翼地把针管插进去，鲜红的血液瞬间流满了整个导管。整个过程萨沙眉头都不皱一下，只是把视线牢牢地粘在库里克身上。库里克也盯回去。

这场无意义的博弈最终以某位研究员的身影切断视线告终。等这位研究员离开，水面上已不见萨沙。

化验结果出来了，初步诊断是人鱼没有生病，只是到了发情期。大家都松了一口气，然后忍不住兴奋起来：研究人鱼的发情期这是从来都没有过的事情，他们即将要成为第一个研究这个的团队。

但是库里克却完全兴奋不起来。敏锐的研究员们都察觉到今天库里克的气场比以往还要冷，站在他面前说话需要直面风雪肆虐的勇气。

“库里克教授，我认为研究人鱼发情期的是千载难逢的机会。或许，我们需要获取人鱼的精液样本……”

“你们不准动他！”本来还在想怎么帮萨沙度过发情期的库里克听到这话瞬间怒火就冒了上来了，想到有别的人要对萨沙做一些亲密的事－－尽管只是为了研究而已－－他就控制不住自己的愤怒。

本来站在暴风雪气场中的研究员被突然冒出的怒火烧了个精光，一时语塞，回过神来窘迫地说：“我不知道您在担心什么，这样的机会可能会使整个团队获得重要成果，我想不出什么理由放弃。”其他人也被库里克那句话炸到了，一同疑惑的看着他。

库里克揉了揉眉心，想想怎么把他们打发走。“这事等我制定了研究计划再说。这么重要的研究不容闪失，一步走错就前功尽弃了。”尽管还有人不满，但总算是接受了这个理由。

下班后，库里克兀自在座位上发愁。

偌大的实验室里响起了水声，库里克不必回头也知道那是萨沙。

“伊留什卡。”

库里克决定先回家再考虑怎么解决这件事，刚站起来就听到萨沙用更大的音量叫他“伊留什卡！”似乎还带了点怒意？实际上，他的伊留什卡已经好几天没回应他了，今天依然是。

库里克总认为冷落他几天他就会不记得自己，反正，本来鱼类的记忆根本不长不是吗？想到这，库里克忍不住露出了一个讽刺的笑容。

正在他准备离开的时候，突然听到哗啦的水声，等回过神来他已经被扑倒在地上。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章鱼车，低速驾驶。  
> 前情提要：人鱼萨到了发情期，然后扑倒了库XD
> 
> 鱼尾限制了我的想象力，下次开车我想办法把鱼尾变成人腿……

Chapter 5

 

库里克倒在地上，被突如其来的疼痛惹起了怒火，回头一看那位始作俑者却突然发现，萨沙的半身鱼尾变得更加光泽艳丽，淡蓝色已经转变成漂亮的宝蓝色，鳞片闪闪发光宛若宝蓝色的钻石，轻轻摆动都让人目眩神迷。

库里克坐了起来，萨沙潮湿的身体贴着他，发情期的到来让他的体温上升，尽管一直泡在水里，他的身体还是非常温暖。萨沙抓着库里克的手，在刚刚的过程中库里克的手刮到地面瓷砖，掌心蹭出了一条血痕。萨沙用嘴唇轻轻蹭了下，伸出粉色的舌头小心翼翼地舔弄伤口，金棕色的睫毛像蝴蝶的翅膀微微颤抖着。

可是这是库里克心里想的是另外一件事，他有些生气，忍不住冷冷地开口道：“每次发情期你都是用这样的手段勾引别人的吗？”

当然，萨沙不可能听懂，但还是意识到伊留什卡在生气，尽管不明白他在生气什么。于是他只能做出在他理解范围内作为“安抚”的动作，他轻轻抱住伊留什卡，头搁在他肩膀上，金棕色的脑袋蹭了蹭他的脖颈，张嘴轻咬了下，轻得甚至没留下任何痕迹，低声呼唤道：“伊留什卡……”他需要伊留什卡的“帮助”。

库里克明白萨沙想要什么，对着这样的萨沙他又生气又无奈，泄气似的在萨沙肩膀咬了一口，血丝出现了一点很快又愈合了－－就算留下印记，很快也会消失不见吧。库里克轻叹一声，随即抓起金棕色的头发狠狠地吻了上去。

萨沙似乎对这样的事非常生涩，呆在了那里，任由库里克的舌头滑进了他的口腔，与他的舌头缠在一起，舔过他的獠牙，舔过他的黏膜，感觉非常舒服。萨沙无意识地用双手抱住库里克的脖子，全然不知这种“鼓励”会为自己带来什么。

库里克右手扣着萨沙的头加深这个亲吻，舌头摩擦着舌头，带来奇异的快感，左手则滑到了萨沙的腰上轻柔的抚摸，在往下摸到下身微微隆起的泄殖袋，挑开布满鳞片的表皮，露出已经半抬头的阴茎－－与人类的毫无二致。库里克握住萨沙的阴茎撸了一下，萨沙忍不住颤抖了一下，无意识把自己的身体往前送，渴求更多的爱抚。可是库里克却完全不遂他愿，库里克收回了手，离开了萨沙的唇舌，径自脱开了怀抱，走开了。

一脸潮红的萨沙跪在那里，半露出坚挺的阴茎，周围的空气一下子冷却下来。他就这样走了吗？萨沙想不清自己现在的感觉，但总觉得情绪快要从眼睛里冒出来。然而很快，他又重回温暖的怀抱，伊留什卡回来了，他带着一个透明小瓶子。

库里克亲了亲萨沙的脖子，那里有三条像伤疤一样的痕迹，是人鱼的鳃，他一直觉得这三道痕迹长在萨沙雪白如象牙塔般的脖子上非常漂亮。在那上面吮吻几下，几朵粉色的红晕马上浮现出来。库里克跪在萨沙身后，一手拿着瓶子环着萨沙的腰，一手扶起了萨沙的下体。

“总要给他们一个交代吧。”库里克有点无奈在萨沙耳边低语，“你知道吗？当我想到除了我以外的人对你做这种事的时候，我恨不得……把他们杀了。”

虽然萨沙没有听懂，但伊留什卡的话里流露出的情绪对他来说就是催情剂，忍不住侧过头对准嘴唇吻了下去，他生涩地伸出舌头舔着库里克的唇，用舌头撬开嘴唇，学着刚刚库里克做的那样，在对方的口腔里舔弄。任由他倒腾了一会儿，库里克伸出了舌头逗弄对方的上颚，舔过两侧尖利的獠牙，同时手上也动作起来。萨沙难以自制地在唇舌间漏出几声呻吟。结束了亲吻，萨沙靠在温暖的怀抱里，头搁在库里克的肩膀上，嘴里轻轻衔着脖子上的肉，忍着不呻吟出来。库里克明显感觉到怀里的人慢慢变烫，手中的坚挺顶端变得湿润。他想，应该是时候了，他用力撸了几下，把小瓶子对准那，感觉到脖子一痛，同时白色的浊液喷射出来。

萨沙松开了嘴，微微喘息着，失神了好几秒，才发现嘴里都是血腥味。刚才高潮的时候他把伊留什卡的皮肤咬破了。回过神来赶紧伸出舌头舔了一下伤口，人鱼的唾液是有疗伤的功效的，很快伤口就长出了新的皮肤，敏感而又脆弱的新生皮肤在萨沙的舔弄下徒生出一种异样的快感。

库里克忍住马上想把萨沙摁倒的冲动，安抚性地推开他：“好了，萨沙，等我一下。”

他把精液样本放置好，拿了瓶润滑剂过来。“接下来才是真正的开始。”

他把身上衣服的扣子一个一个解开，一件件把衣服除去，直至浑身赤裸地站在萨沙面前，“现在，我们都变成一样了。”

萨沙敏感地觉得有什么发生了改变。库里克把他按倒在地上，与刚才温柔的抚摸不同，变成了更为色情的抚摸方式。萨沙的腰线让库里克爱不释手，库里克一边用手在萨沙细瘦柔软的腰间来回梭巡，一边俯下身衔住了胸前淡色的乳珠，噬咬逗弄，直至它变得越来越鲜艳，挺立，宛若雪地上红色的花朵。这具漂亮的身体让库里克心甘情愿的为其臣服，满足他的一切。

发情期的身体异常敏感，快感如电流般流窜到大脑，把其他思绪都噼里啪啦地烧个干净，萨沙宛如溺水的鱼般抱住了库里克的后背，所有无法抑制的情绪从指尖、从喉咙深处溢出来。

伊留什卡的亲吻与抚摸都能轻易地点燃他的情欲，但是他得到的越多，难以填埋的欲望空洞却越来越大。这根本不够，他还需要更多。

“唔嗯…伊……留什卡……”饱含情欲的沙哑声线是库里克从未听过的，感受到背后抓着他的双手越发用力，库里克的忍耐也到了极致。

狠狠深吻了一下后，他让萨沙翻个身跪趴在水池边缘，他俯下身体亲了一下后颈说，“我会给你想要的一切。”

他找到藏在鳞片之下的小穴，里面已经有些微湿润了，随着他缓慢的开拓，小穴变得越来越潮湿。库里克轻笑一声，“这么迫不及待吗？萨沙。”

萨沙听到伊留什卡用性感沙哑的声音喊自己的名字，忍不住情动，裹着手指的后穴微微收缩了一下。不知为何，萨沙感到了一丝不自在，只想把头埋进双手间。感受到肉穴里又加入了手指，数根手指在里面进出刮擦，萨沙舒服得呻吟出声。

库里克看扩展得差不多了，抽出手指，扶住自己已坚挺许久的阴茎对准肉穴插进去。浅浅抽插几下让肉穴适应他的尺寸，他便深深的捅到了最深处，被湿润紧致的肉穴包围给他带来了巨大的满足感。萨沙随着库里克的动作微微晃动着，双手紧紧抓住水池边缘。库里克一手张开插入萨沙的指缝紧紧扣住，十指相连，一手环住他的腰，俯下身紧紧贴着，亲吻着后颈那一小块皮肤。

他们从未如此靠近过，近得能感受到彼此的心跳，听到血液流动的声音－－而其他的一切，都像莫斯科的冬天，寒冷、静谧而又遥不可及。仿佛世上只剩下他们两个温暖的存在。

交叠的身体彼此摩擦着，皮肤很快就变得通红。猛烈的抽插让萨沙呻吟得越来越大声，似是每一下都是难以承受的快感，身前充血的阴茎高高挺立着，随着身后的动作上下晃动着。全身的力气似是被抽走，跪不住只能趴在水池边上。

“萨沙……萨沙……”随着每一下辗磨，肉穴都会微微收缩。很快两人就到达了顶峰，萨沙高潮时的后穴紧紧的裹住库里克的阴茎，狠狠抽插了几下就把热液射在了萨沙的体内。

高潮的余韵结束后，库里克在萨沙耳垂留下一个吻，抚了抚他的头发，抽出了自己的东西，带出了些微液体，一条银丝连接着穴口和龟头。此时的萨沙瘫软得像是一摊春水，只能靠在水池边上，发不出一点力气。库里克把他翻过来，萨沙的眼睛噙满了生理性的泪水，红红的眼眶惹人怜爱，舔掉那些眼泪，库里克把萨沙打横抱起来坐在了座位上。

萨沙侧坐在库里克腿上，环住他的脖子，把头埋在他的肩窝，柔软的发梢无意识地蹭着库里克的脖子。

库里克顿时觉得自己怀里抱了只大猫。

“伊留什卡。”萨沙抬起头细细地亲吻他的伊留什卡。

亲着亲着感觉到腹部被某个坚挺顶着。库里克也不得不无奈的承认这东西对着萨沙的自制力确实差了点。

库里克抱着萨沙的臀部，把自己的东西顶进去，就着坐位抽插了起来，由于重力的作用每一下都顶得极深，高潮后恢复的身体很敏感，两人很快又被扯入快感的漩涡。

这样的姿势，能清楚看到彼此的表情，沉迷而又隐忍。

只是库里克不知道，萨沙的沉迷到底是性爱，还是自己？

而萨沙却第一次明了，原来这个人也和自己一样渴求着对方 。

高潮快来临的一刻，库里克把萨沙的上肢摁到桌子上，在靠近腋窝的位置狠狠地咬了一口，留下短期内难以愈合的牙印，仿佛与野兽给自己的猎物留下深刻的印记。

可能萨沙永远也不会知道，此刻库里克在想什么：我想把你养在笼子里，你的声音只能给我听，你的笑容只能给我看，你的目光只能投向我，你的发情只为勾引我，你的敏感点只能由我开拓，你全部的身心都只属于我一个人。

 

之后库里克帮萨沙清理了一下身体，留在上面的吻痕快要消失不见，只有手臂内侧的印记还在。萨沙的体温降了回来，但是发情期还未结束，只因那条漂亮的尾巴还是像孔雀开屏一样令人目眩神迷，以至于库里克都想把他藏起来了。除此之外萨沙看像库里克的眼神变得更加黏腻炙热，这样的眼神他也不想让其他人看到。

日常克制了一下自己想把萨沙打包绑走的危险想法，库里克亲了下萨沙的嘴唇，“再见，萨沙。”

“再见，伊留什卡。”

 

只是他们都不知道的是，实验室里有个隐藏摄像头，而那背后有个丑恶的偷窥者。


	6. chatpter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天520当然是吃糖。

惨白的灯光下，笔尖跳动在纸上，与自己的影子触碰片刻便又快速分开。

库里克努力忽视来自水池那边的视线，专心把工作做完。余光瞥见萨沙侧着头趴在水池边缘，一只手伸出水池，吊在外面轻轻地晃悠着，指尖触摸着马赛克地板的纹路。鱼尾在身后拍打出一个个小浪花。

如此明显的“暗”示库里克怎么会看不出来，只是最近实在太放纵，工作效率比起以前的状态低了不少，尽管依然不差，但这样下去，身边人都会生疑，为了避免诸如此类的麻烦，他决定把进度补上。

然而水池边上那个不省心的家伙一点都不配合，鱼尾拍打的声音越来越大。

库里克出声提醒:“萨沙。”

拍打声停止了，鱼尾用力一扬，溅出大片大水花，随机消失在水面上。

库里克看着纸上被水滴化开的墨迹，有点无奈。似乎，他的情人脾气越来越大了？

等到放下笔，已经是两个小时后。回头看看，水面光滑如镜，萨沙再也没有出现过。

把文档整理好，库里克戴上简易潜水面罩，衣服也没脱直接下了水。

水池面积不算大，有七八米深。

库里克进入水中，实验室的灯光仅能穿透浅层水面，四周望去除了头顶的微微亮光尽是朦胧的深蓝，向下望去更是浓稠的黑暗。而萨沙就在黑暗中的某一处。

库里克往下游去，离亮光越来越远，去往似乎没有尽头的水底。在黑暗的水中失去了方向感和距离感，他已不知自己身在何方。

正想继续往下游的时候，突然感觉到身前有水波流动，随即一个温暖柔软的躯体贴了上来。极其微弱的亮光只能把萨沙照出个非常模糊的影子。仿佛潜藏在水底深处的鬼魂。

传说中的人鱼会用歌声迷惑情人，再把他拖入深海里，看着他溺亡，再拆吃入腹。

然而传说毕竟只是传说。

库里克伸手触碰眼前的黑影，指尖滑过发梢，触碰到温暖的头颅，颤抖的睫毛，直挺的鼻梁，柔软的嘴唇，都与记忆中分毫不差。然而还没来得及往下探索，萨沙就抓住了他的手。

库里克突然想做一件事。

他反握住萨沙的手，高举过肩膀，另一只手搂着萨沙的腰。这样的握持即使多年不做也并未生疏。

闭上双眼，当心里的音乐响起，一切都准备就绪。

 

聚光灯下，萨沙站在他的面前，在那之外是无尽的黑暗，围绕四周的水迅速凝结成坚实的地面。他贴近萨沙，双手微微使力，带领萨沙做了第一个前进走步。

萨沙感觉到手掌被握住的瞬间，伊留什卡的气场就变了，但他无法分辨到底改变了什么。手心的温度仿佛在诉说什么，随后感觉到自己的身体被带领着前进。

萨沙完全放松了自己，把自己完整地交给了与伊留什卡紧紧贴合的两只手上。

他想感受他的全部。

库里克拉着萨沙旋转，又骤然停顿，时而前进，时而后退，每一步都点在拍子上——但总是在即将贴近的瞬间又快速后退，像是有一层若有若无的墙把他们分隔两方。

库里克想象着这荒谬的场景在别人眼里该是如此:一个带着潜水面罩的男人和一个半人半鱼的家伙在黑暗的水中“跳”探戈，也许说是“游”探戈会更合适，水的阻力让一切的舞步都变成了奇怪的扭动，看上去实在说不上是在跳舞。

不过那又如何呢。

配合渐入佳境，舞步变换得越来越快。库里克却在某个拍子上突然停了，他松开了手。

萨沙感觉到伊留什卡温暖的身体在慢慢贴近他，张开双手想要环住自己，但又在快要拥抱的那一瞬间松开了手后退。一直保持着的微妙距离感让萨沙感到不安，着急着想把伊留什卡拉住，却只来得及摸到了他的手指，随即便从手中滑走了。

常年生活在深水中萨沙具有很强的也夜视能力，即使在这样幽暗的环境中，也能看得一清二楚。他看见伊留什卡就这么站在他面前。

伊留什卡张开双臂，虚抱住自己微微低下的头，几秒后突然抬头，旋转。似乎他在奔跑，他的脚下变成了平实的地面，跑着跑着跪了下来又快速的站起来，像萨沙的方向伸出了手又收回去。

萨沙觉得伊留什卡每一下节拍都打在自己的心跳上，每一个动作都与自己的心脏同步。偏偏伊留什卡跳得越来越快了。

只见他伸出手做出刚才握抱住自己的动作，跳着一样的舞步——不同的是，他抱住的只是一团水。

萨沙突然有点难过起来。他和人类一样会有情绪，但是在以前，每天的生活都很固定，日出也许会看看太阳，累了就潜到水底休息，饿了就抓鱼吃，无聊就在远处静静地观察人类（只是不幸的是会因为这样的消遣而被抓走），偶尔救救遇到风暴的渔船，容易得到满足，也没什么非此不可的追求。但是现在……他突然意识到其实伊留什卡的怀中，也许可以是任何其他人，他没办法和他站在一起，也没办法一起生活……他不知道自己怎么了，也不知道为什么因此难过。

随即看到眼前人扬起了手，又变回了一人的舞步，他每前进几步总会回头望着萨沙。他的舞步依然在加速，似乎到了高潮的部分。即使是在水中，萨沙也能分辨出他的每一个步伐。

他在张开双手奔跑，跳跃，旋转，像是有什么情绪在撕裂他的灵魂，他感受到了他的痛苦，但是痛苦也没有使他放弃，坚定不移的舞步还在继续着。在奔跑中的旋转，仿佛每一次都是最后一次。巨大的情绪随着水流涌入萨沙的身体里，好像水都消失了，他就站在他的面前，站在了同一束光下，听到了同一首音乐，共享了同一个世界。

热烈的舞蹈像是要燃尽于这个世界里。

在快要燃烧殆尽的时刻，伊留什卡停了下来，回过头往萨沙的方向缓缓地伸出了手。

音乐停止了，安静得连彼此的呼吸都能听见，还有自己剧烈跳动的心跳声。

萨沙突然明白了一切。

眼睛有暖流冒出，很快就与水融为一体。

萨沙游过去用力抓住库里克的手，把他拉到身前。

库里克感觉到一只手放在了潜水面罩上，屏住呼吸，任由那只手缓缓把面罩剥离。在水碰到脸上的一瞬间，萨沙环住他的脖子，吻了上来。

舌头撬开嘴唇，攫取口腔里潮湿的空气，舌头互相纠缠在一起。萨沙把库里克抱得更紧一点，加深了这个吻，仿佛快要溺毙的人是他自己。

无法说出口的浓烈的感情通过唇舌的交缠传达给对方。不需要听，库里克也明白萨沙在说的话是什么，巨大的喜悦充盈着他的心房。手中环抱的虚无终于被一个温暖的实体代替。

氧气很快就被吸光了，但是几近窒息的快感让他舍不得结束这个吻。

最后还是萨沙抱着他游上了水面，唇舌也离开了库里克。有点担心地看着他会不会因缺氧而晕厥。

然而并没有，眼前的伊留什卡突然笑了。嘴角的弧度牵扯到脸上的两片红，微弯的眼睛看起来像个天真的孩子。他亲了亲萨沙脸庞，头埋在肩膀上，含糊的说了几个词。

萨沙没有听懂，这是没有教过的词语。但是当他看见伊留什卡抬起来的脸时便明白了——那两片天生的红血丝似乎面积变大了。

萨沙忍住笑意又亲了回去。


End file.
